


Winged Beasts of Beauty

by ArtsyAssassin



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyAssassin/pseuds/ArtsyAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always feared death and marveled at how composed Cormag was at the notion, and as much as she hated to admit, it appeared to her that he died once before. FE.8 Cormag X Tana</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings got an ending but very rarely do I see anyone write about them, which is sad because they're my OTP. I don't know why I always go for the less popular ones, jeez me and my brain. XD This is a two-parter 50 sentence Cormag/Tana prose, the first part acknowledged through the loveable Tana and the second part through the composed Cormag.
> 
> All of these sentences are not centered into a specific timeline, so don't be surprised to read a sentence that's obviously in the future and find the next one to be on the same timeline as the game itself. All of the sentences are not connected with each other. Only a couple of them are connected (e.g. #7 and #8).

__

_1\. Comfort  
_ She had come to take comfort in him though he never looked to anyone like a person who could; he was always ominous but she knew better.

 _2\. Kiss  
_ The first time they kissed she noticed that it was hesitant and maybe even abrupt, however upon contemplating, she figured it must have been a long time since he had such feminine contact, and over passing years Tana was welcomed by the starling fact that he was an expert kisser, to the point and always satisfying.

 _3\. Soft  
_ The Frelian princess loved to gaze at him and look deep into his dark calm eyes, they'd always have a soft touch whenever he'd looked her way, and it made her feel special.

 _4\. Pain  
_ Sometimes she wondered whether she truly knew him or not, for she had come to understand that she was a little girl when she first met him; naïve and dim, and she could not understand why he vanished so suddenly and when thinking about it, her pain only intensified at her stupidity.

 _5\. Potatoes  
_ At times she would remember when he told her of his home, where he used to plant many things including potatoes; Tana would stifle a giggle as she never liked potatoes but announced that she might start trying. __  


 _6\. Rain  
_ She loved the rain, it was so much like him; pouring over her in abundance just like the thoughts of him on her mind.

 _7\. Chocolate  
_ Cherry chocolates were her favorite, she had kept it a secret for most of her life, and somehow she wasn't surprised at the fact that he figured it out; she was surprised at the fact that he'd agree to give her some as long as they were away from the prying eyes of the advisors and that it wasn't on a specific date like St. Valentines Day. __  


_8\. Happiness_

Tana couldn't understand the reason for not having a specific date but she could care less, it brought her great happiness whenever he made those small insignificant details; it meant he was contented around her.

 _9\. Telephone  
_ When he was gone missing, communication about his whereabouts were limited and scarce and so she left Frelia in search of another form of hope other than her first love.

 _10\. Ears  
_ She could barely stop a grin from reaching to her ears when she heard Innes crossly admit that Cormag would make a better match for her stupid antics than himself, so even the Gradonian had won him over in the end, Cormag 1; Innes 0.

 _11\. Name  
_ As soon as she asked him what his name meant, she saw his eyes droop in parchedness as he muttered that his name seemed to fit his fate, Son of Defilement; Tana wondered why someone would give their son such a unpleasant name, and she wished that she never asked in the first place.

 _12\. Sensual  
_ To the cerulean-eyed princess, there was always something sensual about his lingering movements and she selfishly lavished in seeing him shirtless, beads of sweat trickling down his tanned, muscular chest whilst his earthly scent surrounded hers; and her inner thoughts couldn't help to admit that being in love with a man a lot older than you had it's exciting variations of perks.

 _13\. Death  
_ She always feared death and marveled at how composed Cormag was at the notion, and as much as she hated to admit, it appeared to her that he died once before.

 _14\. Sex  
_ A scarlet blush rushed across her face as she timidly asked him to make love to her, she wasn't concerned about the proper marriage laws at the moment; she wanted him to be her first.

 _15\. Touch  
_ It didn't take long for Tana to notice that he liked his sex rough, he'd occasionally ask her if she was okay with his calm yet fierce touches and bashfully she could see that he was holding back.

 _16\. Weakness  
_ They've always seen her with more weaknesses than strengths and as a whole they considered her a disadvantage, but he didn't judge her that way; always saying there were more ways than one for each individual to improve; he valued her and strengthened her.

 _17\. Tears  
_ She cried tears of joy when she saw him overcome that snake-like man Valter in the harsh reaches on the sun; rushing off of Achaeus, the princess frantically ran and embraced Cormag and finally came to understand the fear of losing someone precious; perhaps it was then she started to realize her feelings for him.

 _18\. Speed  
_ The speed of a dragon knight in the air is amazingly swift and is something to be revered but for Tana, the man and his dragon were simply her flying companions in a simple exchange of dues.

 _19\. Wind  
_ The feeling of wind in her long, blue hair was enough to remind her of the times she had with the handsome Gradonian flying in the sky without a single care in the world.

 _20\. Freedom  
_ To the both of them flying was the only true means of escaping the world after the war, royal affairs were always messy and being a mentor for solider apprentices was more effort than noted; ironic how the sky that seemed limited once before, felt endless once certain peace had settled.

 _21\. Life  
_ Life was a simple topic at times but yet it also had a way of mystifying its subjects; Tana learnt that the minute she found out she was pregnant with his child; her husband contemplated that topic for days on end.

 _22\. Jealousy  
_ Having someone jealous of you was one thing but being jealous of someone else was another, she was always uneasy whenever Natasha came around and even though she was convinced that the blonde was smitten by the Jehannian prince, she couldn't help but do a double take.

 _23\. Hands  
_ His hands were as firm and strong as his sense of justice, yet it amazed her that his hands were almost always inhumanly cold, nonetheless she relished in that fact that he still possessed "farmer hands".

 _24\. Taste  
_ The taste of his lips never fails to make her want more; however he'd never give her the satisfaction until she practically pleaded for it.

 _25\. Devotion  
_ His devotion to his brother first and foremost was what she without a doubt loved about him, but upon coming with her to Frelia and admitting that he swore his loyalty to her and not to her birthplace made her heart wish her status didn't matter to him.

 _26\. Forever  
_ But it dawned to her that he'd forever call her princess throughout their years and his statement of loyalty never bothered her since; ironic how the man insisted on being called without honorifics yet still persevered on calling her so. __  


 _27\. Blood  
_ She learnt from him greatly and the one thing that she remembered the most was that, in order to strive for a better world blood had to be sacrificed, her wishes to be considered more of an adult was somehow becoming a reality. __  


 _28\. Sickness  
_ It was rare of Tana to ever get sick and as if fate was trying to play some crooked game with her, she became abnormally sick during the companies travel to Rausten; once again she was looked as an inconvenience and adolescent but he judged otherwise and her feelings she had during his fight against Valter returned like waves chasing against the beach; she didn't know what to do.

 _29\. Melody  
_ She always loved listening to the melody of Gradonian singers, so effortless yet you could feel the emotion straight through your veins; when she was lucky enough she could hear Cormag utter a ruffled tune from one of the old traditional songs.

 _30\. Star  
_ Ever since she was little, she loved to see stars in the child-like sheets of sky; wondering if somewhere out there, there was another like her with immature wishful thoughts of finding their true soulmate.

 _31\. Home  
_ Indeed Frelia was her birthplace but somewhere along the line she started to wonder if it was truthfully her home, upon returning after the war she felt empty; foolishly she expected a drastic change in her live, but she was wrong, it was worse than she anticipated and her longing for Grado to be rebuilt grew harsher than before.

 _32\. Confusion  
_ Confusion played across her mind when she caught a glimpse of Cormag helping to rebuild the castle of Grado, he didn't even give her a second glance; and she decided maybe her emotions just weren't _right_ , they were never to be like the Renais princess and her knight; He was considered a traitor by his people and she was considered an unfortunate cause by hers.

 _33\. Fear  
_ She feared that maybe time had won against the two of them and she cursed herself for lack of skill of ever figuring him out.

 _34\. Lightning/Thunder  
_ Lighting and thunder never wavered her in the quest of finding that certain man, in fact it gave her valor and encouraged her to prove to her fellow family members that once you put your mind to it, there's always a solution.

 _35\. Bonds  
_ Her bond with Cormag was one that she didn't expect anyone to understand, even her best friend, Eirika could not comprehend the reason for her affections; it was one of trust and contentment in each others stipulations in life, it was of understanding and maturity; it was of hard-earned knowledge, something that Tana took pride in her old age.

 _36\. Market  
_ Tana had always wanted to go the market but being of royal blood, she was never allowed to; when she asked of his opinion; her husband would express amusement but would be silent throughout her inquires, finally she had forcefully demanded for his honest judgment; apparently from what she heard Grado's markets were much more interesting than Frelia's strict and organized marketplace; and she heard no biasness in his voice.

 _37\. Technology  
_ The technology of Frelia was no match for Cormag's eerie disappearance and even when she spoke to General Seth he couldn't come up with a satisfactory lead.

 _38\. Gift  
_ Her first gift she ever received from Cormag upon his reappearance, was a wooden carved pegasi and upon further speculation the words _'It's not the mountain we conquer, but ourselves'_ was written beautifully across it's abdomen; perhaps by finding him, she had conquered a hesitation she always held somewhere in the crevice of her heart.

 _39\. Smile  
_ She knew that his smile was one that was never publicized unless there was a first-rate reason behind it; it was brusque and silent but what was satisfying was that she was the reason behind it.

 _40\. Innocence  
_ He once mentioned that their son had inherited her candid innocence and her excitable eyes; she didn't know whether to be happy or worried; but upon watching him looking at Frelia's not so bright starry sky, her uneasiness was no more.

 _41\. Completion  
_ The completion of Grado was one of the things that she wished on her soulfully boring 19th birthday and she wouldn't have wished anything else.

 _42\. Clouds  
_ There were days where she couldn't help but notice that Genarog would act unusual to her and most others around him, Cormag had simply stated that he disliked seeing too many clouds in the sky; Tana could then understand why Genarog seemed to be dissatisfied with Frelian life as a whole; there were always clouds in the sky.

 _43\. Sky  
_ More than riding Achaeus, Tana loved to watch him fly; countless times she watched him hover his delicate, pearly white wings to the breeze in the bountiful sky while she observed laying delicately on the humbled Earth; Cormag admitted to doing the same for Genarog.

 _44\. Heaven  
_ No matter how many people thought distastefully or otherwise of him, she always recognized him to be her earthly heaven; his perfect judgment and solicitous eyes always seemed to have the perfect answer for her, whether it be good or bad; it was always a balance. __  


_45\. Hell  
_ They had both seen how hell looked like, for him when he had lost his only brother and for her when she had lost her mother so very long ago.

 _46\. Sun  
_ Smiling to herself while reminiscing on her younger days, the Frelian princess could always recognize his sun-tanned skin from a mile away; her heart would jump at the prospect that perhaps he was looking for her somewhere off in the distance.

 _47\. Moon  
_ She observed him as his eyes wordlessly shone in the moonlight, his mouth pursed shut in habit and it was then she realized that he was living life as a shadow; and it scared her to the fullest, watching his lance still tightly braced in his hand and though his heart was steady, she knew that he was lonesome.

 _48\. Waves_  
The waves of the cold wind hits their faces as they stand side by side, each holding lances bravely perceptive and eyes looking at their wary enemies-he gives her a detached smile and in a swift moment, waves of blood mix with the scent of victory.

_49\. Hair_

She deeply enjoys his flaxen hair assorted with the mirth of dirt and soil, while hers is so boringly clean and tidy; she loves the feel of his tresses on her fingers; childishly it makes her feel like she's tamed a wondrous and handsome beast, she can almost hear him rumble a chuckle at her inane opinion and Tana can't help but bare her teeth in laughter.

_50\. Supernova_

To the mere observer their marriage had seemed to be a beautiful yet comfortable one, but to Tana she felt as if a supernova had exploded somewhere in the valleys of her stomach and she erupts in utter nervousness; sweating and furiously trying to hide it; but when the dues are sealed its almost as if his lips gives her a calming effect, she no longer remembers her nervousness and jumps into his knowing arms.


	2. Cormag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- And although it is he that wishes to die in her arms warm embrace, it is hers that dangle before him; pale and lifeless against his rigid chest.

* * *

__

_1\. Comfort  
_ She always had an unusual calming effect on him; the comfort of her presence subdued in youthful giggles and notions; and dejectedly he couldn't help but think he didn't ever deserve her.

 _2\. Kiss_  
As time began to pass between the two of them, he quickly begun to note that she liked being kissed - a spot just behind and below her earlobe, the soft hollow area above her collarbone, and the inside of her wrist; such things elicited positive responses from Tana.

 _3\. Soft  
_ Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, initially her soft but quick manner of speaking and unroyal-like elegance was what made him attracted to her; the princess had further introduced herself after the abrupt clash on the battlefield and he realized no one had done that for him, and what bothered him the most was the sick notion that perhaps he could become more than just her comrade.

 _4\. Pain  
_ Upon small dwindles of speech, he began to recognize what the young Frelian sought in him, as she would always come to the Gradonian for acceptance and regard, and though at first he didn't know why; it came to him that pain was their only similarity.

 _5\. Potatoes  
_ While Cormag was never one for unusual topics, the theme of potatoes had once become a discussion between him and the princess, he bit his tongue as he remembered her laughter when she told him that it was the longest conversation she had with him; she brought too many emotions out of him and the sad part was that she didn't even comprehend. __  


_6\. Rain  
_ He had seen her dance in the rain once, and though taken aback; the flaxen-haired man couldn't avert his eyes, nevertheless his outward composure remained the same and upon realization, a panicky Tana ran off in embarrassment.

 _7\. Chocolate  
_ Chocolates weren't all that tempting but when his wife had bit through one, it seemed automatic for him to take one as well. __  


_8\. Happiness  
_ When the Gradonian had finally thought that he had given up on happiness, fate mischievous as she was had prearranged him a second chance, in a form of an old comrade who had given up on hope, except for finding him; Cormag couldn't help but laugh quietly at the bittersweet irony.

 _9\. Telephone  
_ There is no such thing as outward communication in this place, the sacred solitude for silence was something the dragon knight could always look forward to, in this filthy but small cabin he now resided in; it was in these times when he had nothing to do that he let his mind roam and he would think about blue hair. __  


_10\. Ears  
_ He can't help but notice that the princesses' ears look dainty and soft when they peak through the shelter of her long sapphire hair, moreover the face-scarred man is thankful that Natasha is with them; he strides abruptly ahead as the need to pinch her ear resides.

 _11\. Name  
_ When they first met, the way she said his name was as if someone was addressing a knowing superior with respect, after all he was older than her and more skilled than her in the ways of battle; but as time began to pass he started to detect the slight change in inflection in which she spoke his name; it made him feel stupid that he would notice such a slight thing; thoughtlessly he detached himself from their conversations, attachment was not something he was worthy of.

 _12\. Sensual  
_ It was only years later when he agreed to join the Frelian soldiers, that he became aware of the sensual growth that had taken form of her; her body was developed, beautiful and elegant much like a swans, and her voice had changed into a harmonious melody; and to his discomfiture, Cormag had caught himself staring at her full, succulent lips more than once.

 _13\. Death  
_ His death was not something that scared him, it was leaving her behind that did; he had told himself that he wanted to die in her protected arms, whether it was through age or battle it did not matter to him, however he'd never tell her that; the knight knew it would be too much for her to accept.

 _14\. Sex  
_ By no means did Cormag expect to see her within his room flushed and nervous with such a strange request, though deep in the pit of his lonesome heart he knew it was what both of them so often _dreamed_ and _wanted_ ; and so he had her and she was breathless.

 _15\. Touch  
_ The Gradonian knew that she liked running her delicate fingers through his hair, like streams weaving in subtle lines across a river; he never made a move to stop her because just as she enjoys the feel of his hair, he enjoys the feel of her hands.

 _16\. Weakness  
_ He sees the way she looks at herself, unsure and unconfident and he wonders if he was ever like that around his brother; though the weakness she expresses is not like his own, something in the back of his subconscious asks him to watch over her despite her seemingly strong manner of talking.

 _17\. Tears  
_ Remembering the tears the Frelian had shed upon finding him at last, Cormag cracked a barely noticeable smile; it was amazing how Tana could still keep her youthful charm and personality without negating the womanly beauty she had now become that took the air out of his lungs.

 _18\. Speed  
_ "Princess, please remember this isn't a race," he chides lightheartedly yet with the sound of the breeze and laughter of her voice, she can no longer hear him as she soars with speed faster than he ever thought possible, sapphire hair mixing with the shade of sunset yellows.

 _19\. Wind  
_ And if there was one thing that Cormag thoroughly enjoyed during his new life in Frelia, it was watching the wind blow the elegant tresses of Princess Tana's hair.

 _20\. Freedom  
_ For most of his life during and after the war, the Gradonian always questioned what freedom truly was and its merit, in time he learned that it's not the place that matters but who you're with that does. __  


 _21\. Life  
_ It seemed that the development between each other had not gone unnoticed by certain others, Innes had once questioned his motives for associating with his inadequate sister, hesitant it took him a day before Cormag responded, "Life has altered our paths to cross, I am merely an arm, an extension of her lance and her shield within the open skies."

 _22\. Jealousy  
_ Yet even Cormag found his guarded response to be untrue, as more than once he caught himself glaring darts at the esteemed Prince Ephraim's back, for no reason that he could properly put a finger on.

 _23\. Hands  
_ Her hands are delicate and small despite her budding prowess at lancemen-ship; having been wounded during his fight with Valter, he vaguely remembered her cupping her hands in his as she had whispered words that he could only guess was a prayer to the goddess.

 _24\. Taste_  
The Gradonian's face crinkles in a way it never has before, why she would ask such an awkward question in the first place is beyond him, "You taste…of cherries and rosewater, are you satisfied now princess?"

 _25\. Devotion  
_ They both admire General Seth's devotion to Princess Eirika, yet Cormag knows that having never been born to a noble-family in the first place, the picture of him and his maiden seems twisted and abnormal but she doesn't care and neither does he.

 _26\. Forever  
_ When he first lays eyes on his child, he can't take his eyes away; there's something magical that reminds him of a fateful battle with a clash between a pegasi and dragon, with a peasant and a royal. __  


_27\. Blood  
_ He wakes up in a cold sweat, shaking and trembling; lifting his bloodless hands expecting to find the mangled corpse of his treasured brother, he can't stop the tears that trail down his fear-stricken face as he realizes that Glen's still dead and has been years since. __  


 _28\. Sickness  
_ It's not his brothers ghost as ghosts have the graciousness to stay dead, but it's the nightmares that never stop coming back; they live in the crevices of his mind teasing him, it's a sickness he can't stop, he's in his own world because despite there being nobody, he can still see the _oh so scarlet liquid_ drenched in his fingers, he cries until he feels the soft, subtle movements around his shoulders and the soft cooing of an angel. __  


_29\. Melody  
_ The melody that reaches Cormag ears completely and utterly sabotages the demons that surround his mind and when the vision clears from his eyes; it's the radiance of her splendor than mends his tainted heart and keeps him grounded to the present once more. __  


_30\. Star  
_ There are stars in Tana's eyes when he tells her that perhaps they have fallen for each other, she laughs and questions why couldn't he have merely said that he loved her. __  


_31\. Home  
_ When social parties become stressful to his princess, the flaxen-haired male can't help but crack that they should have just lived together in the simple cabin that he had hidden himself to, knowing that no one would ever find them in such a place; there is annoyance in her blue eyes that makes him chuckle and as much as she refuses the thought he knows that she would rather much prefer it than meaningless tea parties and ballroom dancing, she mumbles that he only misses his wood carving.

 _32\. Confusion  
_ Hidden confusion aches in his heart when he sees her during the rebuilding of Grado, it been too long and though he wishes to greet her, his heart has hardened to the treatment he has received from his people, calling him a traitor; he had not spoken to her because of it.

 _33\. Fear  
_ "There is no time to fear, only to anticipate; that is a rule that will be broken more than once but you must persevere in keeping yourself strong, princess, this war isn't over till we see triumph on the Renais twins' faces and the rocks from our shoulders removed. "

 _34\. Lightning/Thunder  
_ While traveling on the way to Grado, she sniffles and admits to him a childish secret that she's sacredly never told anyone, she hates thunderstorms and diffidently inquires if he will accompany her for guard watching tonight, much to both their satisfaction he agrees. __  


_35\. Bonds  
_ The only person that Cormag feels understands the bond between himself and Tana aside from each other, is surprisingly and thankfully King Innes, he admits that he will let them marry if Cormag agrees to help him in keeping the foreign alliance between Frelia and Grado strong.

 _36\. Market_  
When he takes her to see the markets of Grado, her open curiosity and amazements stirs a wild thumping in his chest; he finds himself blushing for no particular reason when he sees her grab a small watermelon, wide eyes inspecting it delightfully. _  
_

 _37\. Technology  
_ He's no professional scholar but there's only so far the eye can truly see and Cormag is thankful that he knows when to quit.

 _38\. Gift_  
A sore lump in his throat he watches anxiously, awaiting her answer though it feels more like an impending verdict; it's her 23rd year and he's never celebrated anyone's birthday except for his brother's; a tiny part of him deep in his heart fearfully divulges that he wants his gift to be the most cherished by her to have a piece of him hold a place in her beautiful heart, it's selfish he knows. _  
_

_39\. Smile  
_ His worries are demolished the minute Tana attentively flutters her pale hand to his dark ones, a jolt of electricity coursing through him by only her soft touch, however as swift as it comes so does it go; this time with the starlet gemmed earrings in her palms; the princess is aglow, her blue orbs bursting with glee and a smile that embeds itself onto his memory.

 _40\. Innocence  
_ After serving her for so long, there is only so much his attraction can take and when he dreams of her, their sweat mixing with her legs innocently clinging tightly around him, lustfully screaming out his name in complete bliss, he wills himself to remember a time when she was only an immature girl and not this attractive woman he swore to serve for the rest of his whole nonessential life, yet the feeling of love is still there, and so he comes to accept it.

 _41\. Completion  
_ They're sitting together watching the sun go down, as the last measures of light slip into the darkness; he understands that she feels the same for him now and it takes all his effort to not smile like the days of his youth while playing with his brother, the peasant knight complete once more.

 _42\. Clouds  
_ "Imagine us living in that silly little cabin of yours in the middle of nowhere," Tana giggles clutching his arm in outward affection, and he manages to catch sight of her blushing face knowing the she must be dreaming of such a scenario that same instant, entertained he bares his pearly white teeth;

"Why Princess that is the smartest thing I've ever heard you utter in the longest time, with your pretty little head up in the clouds; my lady I'm quite impressed!"

_43\. Sky_

Playfully offended she scoffs, "I'm not in the clouds _Sir Cormag_ , if anything we're merely in the sky; just you and I, Genarog and Achaeus; and there's nothing wrong with that, I'm not so dumb as to say we are delusional, simply intuitive it was your idea in the first place!" _  
_

 _44\. Heaven_  
The silver eyed man teases her no more as he knows for a fact that she is correct, she is his heaven and always will be. _  
_

_45\. Hell  
_ And although it is he that wishes to die in her arms warm embrace, it is hers that dangle before him; pale and lifeless against his rigid chest; there's too much _blood, oh so velvety red_ and his eyes can't believe that war would once again devour their lives, she didn't deserve to die in such painful hell.

 _46\. Sun  
_ He sees his son as he is now and doesn't react when he finds the subtle movements of the great burning Sunstone of Grado as the youth grips his lance determinedly, his wife mentions it's because the hero-worship of his brother was so embedded in his heart that it somehow personified and meshed in with their son.

 _47\. Moon  
_ It's his turn to guard the troops on one of their most merciless endeavors, the newest addition to their cavalry wondering how they could send such a small frail thing to watch guard along side him; and for a second his eyes flash with recognition when she states without his intrusion that she took it upon herself to do such actions, knowing exactly what he was contemplating over and though he keeps it to himself he notices that her childish eyes are as round as the moon, glowing with emotion when he does not disapprove.

 _48\. Waves  
_ She comes to his memory in waves as he tries to focus on the battle placed in front of him, he doesn't understand why such an unorthodox princess would surround his mind, its almost irksome, _almost_.

 _49\. Hair_  
While her hair is clean and his is meshed with dirt and he smells of earth and she of pink perfumes, he's not dumb enough to entertain the thought of such a girl being his despite the harmless glances he can feel pressed upon his back.

 _50\. Supernova_  
"I love you," and the world falls apart into color and joy so fierce it burns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is guys! Please read and review, I'd also like some feedback to see if any of you guys would like some more Cormag/Tana from me. Not to mention, which sentences are your favorite? ^^


End file.
